An Unwanted Love
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: You can't choose who you love. Kyle/Wendy Stan/Kyle friendship OneShot


Well then. A Kyle/Wendy fic. They're pretty rare I guess. So after all here is one. **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The school bus pulled up and the doors opened. Just then Wendy jumped up and went over to where Stan and Kyle sat.

"Bye, Stan," she said kissing him goodbye. "Bye, Wendy."

"Bye, Kyle," she said after this and turned around to step off the bus. "B-Bye," Kyle stuttered in response and a small, invisible blush covered his face.

Kyle sank back down in his seat and looked to the ground.

'Goddamn it, what's the matter with me lately?' he thought angrily even though he knew it very well. Maybe he could hide his love to Wendy Testaburger to the outside, but he himself knew it for a while. In school he always had to force himself to look at the board instead of her. At home he always had to force himself to think of anything else but her. But it didn't work anyway. He always thought of her. But all the time he knew, he couldn't have her. They just weren't supposed to be together. They just didn't fit together. And she had already found her dream partner: Kyle's best friend, Stan. But you can't control who you love, can you?

'You always see this crap on TV but never think it might happen to you one day,' he thought. But there was still one difference between TV and reality: there couldn't be happy ending. At least not for him. It was impossible. Even if Wendy had come to him, even if his dreams had come true, he would have never been happy. Because of the person he would've lost then. He could never be happy with Stan's ex-girlfriend. 'And remembering how angry Stan got when he thought we are together in elementary school, he would probably kill me now,' the Jew thought, 'and that would break my heart. Literally.' He sighed. 'But what ridiculous shit am I thinking anyways? Wendy would never go for a dork like me. Except that, everyone thinks I'm gay anyways. So she wouldn't even consider it.' That was right. Most people indeed thought he was gay. But Kyle couldn't blame them. He was always hanging out with his "super best friend" Stan and didn't have a girlfriend yet. Naturally this thought came to mind sooner or later. But even hanging out with Stan became less frequent because Wendy managed to steal him away from him more often lately. 'I guess the two people, who should bring the most pleasure to my life – my best friend and my secret crush – cause my biggest problems.'

"Kyle, come on," said Stan and snapped Kyle out his heavy hearted thoughts, "are you there?"

"Huh, yeah. I'm coming," he responded. He got up and stepped off the bus with his two friends… and Cartman.

"What were you thinking about, dude?" asked Stan walking next to Kyle.

"Probably about how he can confess his love to you, Stan. You know, that's very difficult," said Cartman in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Cartman," shouted Stan and began a stupid argument with Cartman.

Normally Kyle was supposed to do that but this time he didn't care. He just didn't feel like arguing. Not even with Cartman.

After a few minutes of walking, Cartman and Kenny had gone home and just Stan and Kyle were remaining.

"Alright, now that asshole's gone. So, what were you thinking about in the bus?" asked Stan.

"Nothing important," responded Kyle.

"Dude, it looked important. I haven't ever seen a person in such deep thoughts. Besides you were like that all week."

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Oh, come on. You can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. It obviously troubles you, dude. I want to help."

"No, Stan. I can't tell you. It wouldn't help, it would make everything worse."

"Oh, come on. Or is it that embarrassing?"

"No, you just can't know."

"Why?"

'Goddamn it, can't he just stop it?' thought Kyle angrily.

"Just fuck off."

"Alright, alright," said Stan sounding angry as well. Suddenly he turned in another direction. They were in front of Stan's house already. "See you tomorrow, dude."

"Bye," Kyle sighed. 'Finally he's gone.'

Later that day Kyle lay on his bed and thought the whole situation over again.

'Alright, there are three options: I could tell Stan and he gets angry, I could tell Wendy and I don't know how she'll respond or I keep it to myself and have to live with it.'

Kyle chose option number two. He couldn't take it anymore.

It even surprised himself that he really got up from his bed, threw on his coat and went outside towards Wendy's house. He tried to play all possible scenarios through in his head, but failed because the walk to Wendy's wasn't really that long.

He arrived at the door and took a few deep breaths before ringing the doorbell.

The door was opened by a confused-looking Wendy. Kyle at her house? Alone? What a rare occasion.

"Kyle?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Wendy, I have to tell you something."

"So, what is it?"

"I… Look I have to tell you this alright. Now. I don't want to destroy your life or something…"

"Say it already."

"I love you."

Wendy's eyes opened wide. 'What the fuck did he just say? Did he say THAT?'

Because Wendy didn't respond Kyle went on. "I'm sorry. I had to tell you. I don't expect anything of you. I guess I… might as well go home now."

Kyle turned around to walk away but Wendy grabbed his arm and turned him back around again. "No! Don't go, please. I… just didn't know what to say. And I… kind of still don't know," she said blushing and smiling a little. She was obviously flattered. Kyle smiled at the sight of that.

"Look, like I said, I don't expect anything. I know you love Stan. I love him, too, you know. He's my best friend. And he's happy with you. And the least I want to do is destroy your relationship. But I had to get this off my chest."

"Thanks, Kyle," she said. She still blushed and looked Kyle straight in the eyes.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak but as he noticed the sincerity in Wendy's eyes he closed it again and instead responded with a small, weak smile. He turned around once again and was once again pulled back. This time, though, he was greeted by Wendy's lips. He received a small, short but very sincere kiss.

"Kyle, I'm sorry you fell in love with a person that's already taken but… but I have something to get off my chest, too." She paused. "I like you, Kyle. Very much. And I want you to know that… if Stan wasn't in my life, you would… you know… be my boyfriend," she said quietly. But then she realized what she just said and immediately regretted it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was so selfish to say that. I'm sorry," she blurted out looking to the ground.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I mean you're cute and nice and all but me and Stan are just… meant to be, you know. But I'm sure you'll easily find another girl. I'm know that many girls like you. I'm sorry.

"Don't be. I'm happy for you and Stan. I only want the best for Stan. And for you, too. And I'm really flattered by your words and that… kiss. I will keep it in memory," said Kyle smiling warmly down at Wendy.

"Now you're flattering me again," she said laughing slightly. "But we better don't tell Stan any of this."

"That's what I wanted to say, too," said Kyle now slightly laughing, too.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

The talk was leading nowhere and both just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess I go home then," said Kyle finally ending the awkwardness.

"Alright, but we're staying friends, aren't we?"

"Sure. But it would be nice not to make out with Stan in my presence in the future," said Kyle more jokingly than seriously but Wendy didn't notice.

"Yes, I understand. Bye then. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," said Kyle and turned around a third time but this time Wendy didn't pull him back. Actually this talk was pretty successful and Kyle didn't regret it at all. Although it hurt him. He would always be number two for Wendy. But it was the best second position imaginable behind Stan. Normally one would be jealous of Stan in his situation but Kyle wasn't. Well maybe a little. But if he couldn't get her, Stan was definitely the one who he wished to be with his love.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Did you like it? Please review. :)**


End file.
